seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 20
Drew awoke in a cave along with the other marines. "Where are we? Did I die?" He looked around to the Rangers and pulled them all in for a tight hug. "Months you guys ever die on me alright?" Marcus looked to Lars and Cy with confusion before patting Drew's back. "Uhh.. Okay sir.." "Hold on.. Where's Sinbad?" "Hyperion left to go get him. It's been a while, but they'll be fine." Evelyn stated. "But you need your rest!" "Oh come on! How can I rest when my friends are still in danger?" Drew stood up and tried to walk but fell on his face. "Dammit.." Brog was in that cave, holding the side of his body, and covered in scars. "Drew, you okay?" Brog sat down next to Drew, and Cy compared Brog's nonchalant attitude to the massive wounds on him, to Drew's near catatonic state to minor wounds. Drew mumbles. "Oh great." Lancelot rustled Drew's hair. "Don't be a downer! We're just happy you're alive." "Ugh... You're right.." Drew stood up and stretched before he glared out to the open world. "Is that... Edwin? What is he doing here?! Someone tell me whats going on!" Lancelot sat Drew down. "Okay, it's time for story time with Lancelot. Once upon a time an angry old man named Orwell found another way to go through time and brought Edwin to him for a fight. The end." "Is that really what happened?" "I don't know, I've been sitting in this cave." Brog snarls, and grips his sword. "Orwell, if I kill him... The ROGE empire will fall." "You think you can beat him?" "I don't have to beat him, I just have to kill him." Drew stares at Brog. "Why do I feel like I have to compete with you for masculinity?" Lancelot exhaled. "Boys are so dumb." - Raion and Rangton appeared in the middle of a lower deck. "Okay, Rangton. Are you sure you can distract him?" "Come on Kid! I got this." He walked forward and bumped into Kaito. "Huh?" "Hello.." Kaito said coldly. Raion picked Kaito up. "How did you even get here?!" He yelled in a whisper. "Before you left you threw your portal at me. And now I'm here." "....if you were Masatoshi or Shin I would've sent you right back. But you barely have any presence so I'm sure you won't be noticed." "So... What are we doing?" Rangton answered. "We're kidnapping an innocent woman to use her to defeat someone in battle. You know, the stuff good guys do." Raion shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, pirates steal women all the time. We're not playing out of our roles here." "Raion...you just want to spite Orwell don't you." Kaito asked. "I'm not going to lie to you... I fucking hate him." "Let me guess, it's cause he gets laid more in one week then you ever will." "... No... It's cause he's evil, and a dictator... And he has a stupid face... Shut up! We got business to take care of anyway." Raion walked out the door and faded to near invisibility. Rangton leaned to Kaito. "He can do that?" Kaito shook his head. "He's just copying me. Giving off an illusion by refracting the light around him." "So.. What're we gonna do? Hey where you go?" Rangton looked around to see he was talking to himself. "He was just here a second ago." "I'm still here. Just hold onto my shoulder." Kaito placed Rangton's hand on his shoulder and he vanished. They appeared in the throne room, and saw an old woman cleaning. Kaito pointed at her, and Rangton shook his head. "Too old, but she may have an idea where a wife is." Rangton waves, and she turns around, smiling." "Oh, you must be Orwell's friends. I'm Chiana, Orwell's head maid, how may I help?" "Sure, can you find a wife for us." "Oh, sure." She points to a hall to her right. "They should be deeper in the ship. On the 13th floor." Kaito bowed. "Thank you." He said as he and Rangton disappeared. She was surprised, and went back to cleaning. Raion appeared, and she turned around. "Welcome." "Hey, can you help me find a wife?" "Oh, isn't that nice? Well, I'm married." Raion just shrugged, and grabbed her. "Good enough." "Oh my." He disappeared, taking her with him. - Raion appeared before Arion only to be punched in the face. "OW!! What was that for?!" Arion exhaled. "Seems like that elf can tell the future. She told me you would come back with an old lady and a terrible excuse. So whats the excuse?" "Hey! It's not that bad! Like Orwell is maybe a million years old, for all you know this could be his first wife. We never know!" "Just go back and get another. She'll stay here." "Hmm." Raion pouted. "Ari-cchi you're so mean!!" "And how many times do I have to tell you?! Stop calling me that!!" Raion let go of Chiana and teleported away. She looked to Arion. "You look like my grandfather. Same red hair.. Same miscolored eyes." Arion looked out into the distance. I swear if this is my granddaughter I'm going to kill that old pervert. - Orwell was laughing, and Raion appeared. Orwell saw him, and stopped smirking. "What?" "I have Chiana." The wives were all shocked, and Orwell stood up. Raion saw the wives scared, and he nervously chuckled. "Uhh, what did I do?" "You... Kidnapped my favorite wife... Of 83 years... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" Raion disappeared. - Raion was in the cave, hiding behind a rock. "Worst choice I have ever made." Aoiki, Rhea, and Hiroka returned with two other women tied together. "We ended up with two cause the other one saw us and who the hell is she?" Aoiki asked, looking to Chiana. Arion exhaled. "Well... Xander this was your plan. So if anything happens, you'll be at fault." "What did you do?" "I kidnapped his favorite." Xander looked at the fire. "You can burn me alive now." Hiroka looked to Xander. "We did what you wanted." "Yeah, BUT YOU GOT HIS FAVORITE! HE'LL KILL US TO SAVE HER!" Fantasia woke up from her nap and peered from behind her hair. She stood up and walked over to Xander to slap him. "Oh shut your bitch ass up. I'm trying to sleep!" "Fantasia that was seriously uncalled for." Jimero stated. "Seriously cold hearted... Like Wayward cold hearted. Not even close to your level of cold heartedness." "You be quiet before I slap you too!" "Slap me for what?" Jimero asked, he stared into Fantasia's eyes and quickly wiped her memory. "Huh? What? You bastard!! I know I was mad at you but I don't remember why!!" Rosa tied up Jimero. "I got an idea! We can use this guy to bend Orwell to his will." Jimero scoffed. "Oh? I'm finally important? Okay.... But I can't promise it'll last. Then again.. Many people stronger and smarter than me have tried... So if this fails you give him another scar on his chest." "How do you know about that?!" "Last time I saw him I read his mind. My god it was fucked up." "How fucked up?" "I'm in his cellar, staring at the skeleton of Wayward. This guy is loco. Super loco, even for our standards." "Our standards consist of a super smart super strong idiot without so much as a 64th of a brain cell, a guy with a gear for a brain that has no idea what he's doing over half the time, a time lord that has seen our deaths 1000 times over and over, a pale albino guy with multiple personalities and a beautiful young woman with anger issues." Rosa flipped her hair with a smile. "Don't forget she's in denial about the rest of her problems." "Go to hell hedgehog!" Rangton shrugged. "Yeah, I can understand that. I have a captain who thinks like a 2 year old kid on a sugar rush, a monkey boy, a plant head with ballerina moves, a sword girl with massive issues, a gay barber who can use any weapon known to man, a doctor who injures herself more then anyone and who throws a hammer around, two extremely idiotic friends with possible dark pasts, and me, a tortured snacking midget with a shitty life. Our standards are weird." Rhea scratched her head. "I wanna play too but my crew is too large." "Hey, at least I didn't mention Malk... He's kind of boring. Sexy, but boring." Rhea shot her hand up into the air. "I got this! And I'll do it in order of which we arrived." Rhea took a deep breath. "Okay, we have a captain that has incredible luck for the weird things he gets us into and somehow makes it all better. A vice captain with stone cold emotions and a hidden blood lust and is the most hopeless when it comes to women. An eleven fortune teller that is a surprise spoiler as well as a heavy drunk... Sometimes. An angry blonde with a terrible backstory that is the fuel for everything evil in this world. A talkative middle aged coward man in the body of a teenager, along with a boob crazy woman that's going through puberty daily. A pervert that has the powers of the universe yet he wastes them on stealing underwear. A 10 foot man that has no idea what he wants to do with his body. An elven swords girl with anger issues and holy underwear. The most innocent angel in Heaven. A secretive spy that hides her powers and past from us until she feels the need to tell us. The smallest amazon ever with he musical talent of the gods. A blue haired hedgehog without the need to go fast. A cold hearted lizard man that gets a boner off of treasure. A multiple personality pervert gentlemen that has the dreams of a high school boy going through his first erection. A demonic vessel ready to give his body for the demon that almost killed him. A horny stalker girl that follows our captain around and won't take no for and answer, and finally a demon slayer with demonic tendencies that will cut the fuck out of anything." Rhea took a deep breath. "Okay I'm done." The gear Pirates exchanged looks. "Hmm..." Cana tapped her chin. "Wow, you got everyone correctly.." Rio shrugged. "I don't like how you called me a demon, I should tear your head off for that." "Which is why I called you a demon." Rhea shrugged. "But back to business. We're about to be hunted down by an angry demon. No Rio you can't slay this one cause he's not a regular demon. We need our demons back if we wanna live long enough to escape." "Speaking of which... Where are Kent, Jericho, and Airi? We're down three out of four!" Raion smiled. "It's nice to know I'm not forgotten." "Yeah, well you're more of the guy we need to use to help us run away." Rangton looked at everyone in the cave. "If we all work together... We have... 0.000000000000000000000032% chance of success." Fantasia stared at Rangton. "I like those odds." The Gear Pirates pat Rangton. Ashlynn laughed under her breath as they all walked away from Fantasia. "Well Rangton.. Fantasia is the unlucky one of the crew. But she refuses to acknowledge it. When she says something like that it usually means the opposite." Rangton rose an eyebrow. "Explain." "The greatest example is when we attacked Marineford. She guessed we had a 0% chance of survival... And then we survived with no problems... Of course we didn't see each other for about 3 months. But we were fine... But you might be right. Just incase... Set up a decoy." "Good. Just in case, I have an idea." "What?" "Backup." - Ryota walked among the destruction of the island. "Dammit Newgate... Fucking ditched me in that rubble!" He looked back to the I.P.C. "Damn thing nearly killed me.." He growled, and heard footsteps. He hid behind a tree, and saw the sight. Fisker had a dog collar around Airi's neck,and she was growling. "WHY AM I WEARING A DOG COLLAR?!" Fisker scratched the back of Airi's ear, and she had a dopey smile on her face. "I don't know, the more I like people, the more they seem like dogs." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc